Mind of Revenge
by Gwilwileth of Imladris
Summary: A POV for Author Tree Hugger's character Elu Heneb. They do twisted things to one in Dol Guldur to ones mind, soul and heart. Horrible things..*Complete*


A Mind of Revenge  
  
Disclaimer: Ok I won absolutely nothing! The character Elu is property of Mrs. Tree Hugger *subliminal message activate: Go read her stories they are the best! (Subliminal message stop* The song ' Bullets' is the property of Creed and can before on their CD 'Weathered' and is track number one.  
  
AN: I listened to this song and for me it just seemed to fit with Elu. I've read her stories and what can I say the Orc's grown on me. But when I read the one where Elu was trying to kill Legolas that blew my mind. I wanted to know more what kinds of torments the orcs put him through to make him want to kill his friend. My imagination kicked into high gear, against my will my fingers began to type and here it is.  
  
I send this to TreeHugger and she said she loved it so I'm putting it up *Does the happy dance. Looks at Elu*  
  
Elu: You mean I have my own fan fic..just about me?  
  
AN: Hai, sure it's sad.but..hmm.maybe I'll do a happy one later and see what Tree says, ne?  
  
Told from Elu's POV. Words in stars are song lyrics.  
  
A Mind of Revenge  
  
* Walking around I hear the earth seeking relief I'm trying to find a reason to live, but the mindless clutter my path Oh these thorns in my side*  
  
Horrible beatings, laughing, teasing, another taste of a lash. I helped him escape, that's why I'm punished. I led the Edain to him that is why I am punished. I have Elvish blue eyes and a kind soul, that is why I am punished...he never came..never came to help me.  
  
* I know I have something free I have something so alive.*  
  
Pain they believe will straighten me out. Make me a proper orc. They want me to be Egla Ash. I will not give in. I will not..  
  
* I think they shoot 'cause they want it! *  
  
My vision blurs, my eyes sting.. something is in them. Blood running off my scalp. Years.years they have been doing this. Years I have suffered torment while that elf - no Legolas, he has a name- has been living in the lap of luxury. NO! He's been trying to save me.. been trying and failing.that must be why...why he doesn't come for me.  
  
* I feel forces all around me Come on raise your head Those who hide behind the shadows Live with all that's dead*  
  
Living in luxury.while I've been here. I saved him, helped him, protected him the best I could while he was here.spoke to him in his accursed tongue. The lash hits my back again, harder, reopening the pervious cuts. One guard kneels down in front of me, commenting snidely how it's a shame the whites of my eyes are puffy and red. " Not really flattering those 'Baby Blue's' you got there." He laughs and get back to his feet. I'd rip his head off if it weren't for the chains.  
  
* Look at me.. look at me.. At least look at me when you shoot a bullet through my head Through my head Through my head Through my head..*  
  
I feel the lash leave my back.hard to keep things straight..hard not to hate the elf- Legolas, nin mellon, my friend- he has a name. I must stop thinking that he is just some elf. ' No.' my mind mocks,' Not your friend..he delivered you to this.he never saved you.never tried.he should endure this pain..not you.'. It's hard to ignore my mind, to ignore what the orcs tell me. Hard to ignore the pain their gnarled hands inflict on me, hard to ignore the lies their black mouths spew.  
  
* In my lifetime when I'm disgraced By jealousy and lies I laugh aloud because my life has gotten inside someone else's mind*  
  
I can vaguely feel them life me from the ground, I can't walk. My legs are raw in the back, stripped of skin. I feel light headed; I know I have lost significant amounts of blood. I being to see things, things become harder to see while other's stick out. My mind is spilling and I struggle to hold on to it.  
  
* Hey all I want is what's real Some thing I touch and can feel I'll hold it close and never let it go*  
  
I feel a burring in my arm as they stick a branding iron in my flesh. I want the pain to go away.. I want it to go away.I'm falling into unconsciousness as a knife is run under the skin of my back, next to my spine. I'm thrown back into a cell, back into a dirty saw pile for a bed.  
  
* Said why do we live life With all this hate inside I'll give it away 'cause I don't want it no more*  
  
I n my sleep, in my sleep they can't get me. I am safe here. This is where I, Elu Heneb will stay. Deep within my mind, far away from them.from pain. I do not care what will rise from bed in the morning..It won't be me. I can't take it any more  
  
* Please help me find a place Somewhere far away I'll go and you'll never see me again*  
  
I am drug to my feet, it is not even dawn. It appears as though I am watching the scene from outside my own body. My manner is changed. I act just like them. It is then I realized that once I retreated into my own mind, I pushed something from deep with in it to the surface. Something I had been fighting. My eyes tell what it is. The Orcs approve of my eyes for once, because of what they hold.  
  
Vengance.  
  
The End  
  
AN: *gets on double layer flame proof suit* Ok..so tell me what you think.. 


End file.
